I can see her, but only in my dreams
by LifelessSmilee
Summary: One-shot. It is already been one year ago since Brittany passed away. How is Santana handling it?


**I can see her, but only in my dreams**

**A/N: This is a sequel to my fanfiction I've written a year ago 'I'll be waiting'. But you can read this without reading the first fanfic! If there are mistakes, they're mine. Disclaimer: I do not own any of this.**

She woke up with cold sweat and stared at the ceiling. "The dream was so real..." she whispered. "She was there. She was next to me." She grabbed her phone, unlocked the screen and looked at the date.

July 25th

She passed away one year ago.

She got out her bed and started to pace around her room. "She is dead, but she's so alive in my dreams." she whispered to herself as she sat down on her bed. Brittany was in her room. They were cuddling, just like they always did one year ago. Santana sighed and looked at the frame on her nightstand. A picture of her and Brittany was in it, their last picture. Brittany was in her hospital clothes and smiled while Santana kissed her cheek.

A teardrop fell on the framed picture. She wiped it away, but a few more tears quickly replaced it. She wiped her tears from her face and put the picture back on her nightstand. She still wasn't over her. "I was the one who should've been hit by the car, not Brittany. " she whispered angrily.

_Brittany…_

A tear slid down her face and before she knew it she was sobbing. She had bottled all her feelings about Brittany's dead up and finally let them out. At the funeral she couldn't even cry. She was just so… numb.

She couldn't look Brittany's parents in the eyes, guilty for the dead she had caused. Brittany's parents told her not to feel guilty. They didn't blame her, because it was not her fault, it was the driver's fault. He should've been more careful and driven slower.

Another sob wrecked through her body. If she just looked where she walked, then Brittany would be still alive. She blames herself. She blames the driver. She blames the world. She blames the world for taking Brittany away from her.

The driver, a 26 year old math teacher, had problems at home with his wife and the night before the accident, he drank a little too much. The next day he had a hangover and wasn't paying attention on the way he drove to his work. He didn't see her and he also didn't see Brittany giving her life for Santana. "I don't know what happened to him. He just… disappeared." she whispered.

_Sweet, sweet Brittany…_

Santana closed her eyes and thought about the first time they met. It was 2 years ago when she moved from New York and she glad she moved. She was a bitch and she knew it. But Brittany… Brittany still wanted to talk to her that one time at their lockers. "If she hadn't talked to me that day, we wouldn't be friends." Santana whispered.

_Brittany…_

"_Brittany!_" Santana yelled while yet another sob wrecked through her body. Santana's mother, Maribel, walked in and hugged her daughter. She knew what day it was today and she knew about Brittany and Santana's relationship just moments before Brittany passed away. She knew how important Brittany was for Santana and held her until she cried herself to sleep.

Panting heavily, Santana ran to Brittany, who was standing in the middle of the road. "Brittany!" she yelled. "Oh hi San!" Brittany said and sat on the ground. "Come sit with me, San!" Brittany said. She began to whistle a song. "You sang it to me, San. Do you remember it?" Brittany said while she stared at the blue knew the song by heart.

Santana knew the song by heart.

_Songbird._

From far, Santana saw a car coming their way. "Brittany, get of the road. There is a car coming!" Brittany stood up and looked at Santana. The car was speeding up and about to hit Brittany. "I love you, Santana." she whispered. Everything went black and she heard the sound of a car honking followed by a loud bang.

_"Brittany!"_

Santana woke up with tears in her eyes. "She is dead, but she's so alive in my dreams." She sighed and looked on her right side. She saw a note on her nightstand, which said: _'Good morning dear, I'll be waiting in the kitchen for you! Love – Mom.'_

Santana walked to the kitchen and saw her mom at the table with a cup of coffee in her hand. "Good morning" she said. "Good morning mom" Santana said as she sat down. "I was thinking about visiting Brittany's grave today. Do you want to come with me?" Maribel said while she sipped her coffee. She hadn't visited her grave ever since the funeral. She just couldn't. It would hurt too much. But maybe… Maybe she had to today. "Okay I'll come with you" Santana replied and went upstairs to change her clothes.

They bought flowers before they went to the graveyard. White tulips. Brittany's favourite. They walked to Brittany's grave in silence. When they came there, Santana was that there were a few bouquets of flowers and Santana placed theirs on the right side of the gravestone. She read the inscription in the stone.

_Brittany Susan Pierce._

_Beloved daughter, friend and niece._

_February 1 1994 – July 25 2012._

"She is in a better place now, Santana" Maribel said when she put a hand on her shoulder. "I know." Santana said while she stared at the gravestone. "Mom? Will I ever see Brittany again?" Santana whispered while a tear escaped her eye. "Yes, I know that for sure. Brittany and you were soulmates and you'll see her again when it is time." Maribel said. Santana turned around and hugged her mom. "Thank you for saying that mom. I really needed that." Santana whispered in her ear and turned around again. "I hope you'll be waiting for me, Britt. You are my soulmate and I love you." Santana said and walked away from the grave and headed home. Santana knew Brittany would be waiting for her.

They were soulmates after all.


End file.
